This is how it should be
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Proudly present, the first 4 fic in ffnet–meibi-Jangan tertipu dengan judul yang nyolong dari kalimat wasiatnya Shinji di P3, okeh… possible OOC, shonen ai, dll. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada het juga kok.
1. Chapter 1

Ahahaha! Proudly present, the first 4 fic in ffnet –meibi-…

Jangan tertipu dengan judul yang nyolong dari kalimat wasiatnya Shinji di P3, okeh… possible OOC, shonen ai, dll. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada het juga kok.

Saa, ini game beneran addictive yaaa… padahal gw maennya juga ngeraba-raba, banyak huruf kanjinya sih… Tapi entah kenapa ga bisa berhenti. Sekarang saya akan menunggu versi amerika nya keluar… dengan sabar… mungkin.

Nee, ini Cuma tulisan iseng aja sih… but should I continue with this? Ditunggu pendapatnya… tulis di review atau sms aja ya yang tau nomer saya, ahaha…

Disclaimer : Persona 4 punya Atlus.

* * *

THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD BE SERIES

Pt. 1 : Camp

_-maafkan judul sok keren di atas-_

--

_**MC's POV**_

_(Main char yang tak bernama untuk saat ini)_

"Ah, mou… perutku lapaar… lapaaar…"

Yosuke mengeluh di sampingku sambil memegang perutnya. Yah, kasihan juga sih. Kita sama sekali belum makan sejak pagi. Benar-benar deh, cewek-cewek itu. Mereka beneran cewek bukan sih? Masa bikin kari saja nggak bisa. Malah jadi seperti bikin poison cooking.

Well, kalau aku sih nggak masalah ya, aku nggak terlalu lapar. Tapi Yosuke… anak itu tampaknya benar-benar ga bisa menderita kelaparan. Mungkin karena rumahnya supermarket kali ya. Kalo lapar dikit langsung ambil aja cemilan dari sana.

"Yosuke."

Yosuke berhenti mengeluh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Anak ini gampang sekali dialihkan perhatiannya (dan gampang dirayu kayaknya, ahem).

"Yosuke. Malam ini kita hanya berdua di tenda ini."

Aku mulai melaksanakan rayuan mautku. Apa? Kalian pikir aku bukan tipe penggombal ya? Jangan salah, sebelum datang ke Yasoinaba, aku ini anak kota.

"Ah..."

Ah-ha! Lihat! Dia sudah mulai memerah! Berarti pancinganku berhasil! Ternyata wajah ala Yagami Raito ini membawa berkah bukan?

"Na, Yosuke? Akhir-akhir ini kita sudah jarang berdua saja kan? Selalu saja ada penghalang…"

"Haa?? Bukannya itu gara-gara KAMU? Kamu kan yang tiap pulang sekolah selalu ngabur duluan! Waktu itu katanya ada ekskul basket! Terus ekskul teater! Terus kerja sambilan jadi guru! Aaaah, benar, katanya di tempat kamu kerja sambilan ada ibu muda cantik dan kamu dekat dengannya kan??"

Giekh. Efeknya berbalik! Aku harus pandai-pandai memilih kata kalau tak mau commu ku dengannya jadi ke-reverse dan broken! Magician commu itu berguna banget kalo lagi ngelawan shadow!

"Kamu tahu darimana ada ibu muda cantik di tempat kerja sambilan ku?"

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan gossip ibu-ibu yang suka belanja di Junes, ya!"

Gawat. Parah. Bener-bener bakal ke-reverse kalo gini caranya. Soalnya kekuatan gossip ibu-ibu itu mengerikan! Bisa-bisa ditambah bumbu-bumbu penyedap dan akhirnya malah jadi fitnah!! Bisa-bisa nanti malah tersebar kabar bahwa anak si ibu muda itu adalah anakku! Tidak! Aku masih SMA, aku belum mau jadi ayah dari anak SD!

"Yosuke, maaf ya. Ini salahku. Soalnya aku butuh uang dari kerja sambilan itu. Aku kan nggak enak minta sama pamanku… Kau bisa mengerti kondisiku kan?"

Yeah. Smooth talker. Nggak salah kan kalau comunication level ku sudah max! ahahaha… Berguna juga semua latihan untuk menaikkan communication supaya bisa ngobrol dengan Nanako.

"Aku… maaf, aku tidak pengertian…"

HAHAHAHAAAA! Lihat! Gampang banget kaaannn?? Untung saja aku jadi main char di seri yang leveling commu nya serba gampang seperti ini!

"Aku juga salah, Yosuke. Makanya, izinkan aku memperbaiki keadaan ya? Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya (**inner voice :** _memperbaiki commu magician mu_). Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita malah berbalik (**inner voice :** _commu nya jangan sampai ke reverse_), apalagi kalau sampai rusak (**inner voice :** _apalagi kalau sampai broken_). Ya, Yosuke? Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja. Mumpung kita lagi berdua…"

"Ah, kamu…"

Nah! Kalau dia sudah malu-malu begitu, berarti ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk langsung memeluknya!

"Yosuke, bolehkah aku..."

"Umm..."

"SENPAI!!"

Aku langsung terdiam. Begitu pula Yosuke. Suara itu… Kanji… kan? Hah! Dimana dia? Dia tidak melihat kami kan? Bisa gawat kalau mulutnya ember kemana-mana! Atau lebih parah, dia akan menganggap aku satu kaum dengannya dan malah mengincarku! –halah-

"Senpai, aku masuk ya."

Ya ampun! Tanpa dipersilahkan, tu anak malah masuk sendiri! Ngeganggu orang aja!

Tampaknya Yosuke juga kesal karena waktu spesial nya terganggu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ada disini, Kanji?"

"Kalian tidur di tenda ini berdua saja, ya?"

Kanji mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yosuke dan malah bertanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengutuk anak itu dalam hati. Pengganggu!

"Senpai… malam ini aku tidur disini ya?"

"HAAAAAAAA??"

Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti di wajahku. Tapi reaksiku sekarang kira-kira sama dengan Yosuke. Apa-apaan sih anak kelas 1 ini? Udah mana datang ga dijemput, minta nginep di sini pula!

"Apa-apaan sih kamu?? Nggak! Keluar sana!"

"Hanamura-senpai pelit nih. Senpai, boleh ya?"

Giekh! Malah tanya ke aku lagi! Gimana nih… Kanji juga kan salah satu dari orang yang bakal jadi commu!

Baiklah para pembaca yang budiman (dan budiwoman, maybe), saat ini dikepalaku ada 3 pilihan. Yaitu, 'tentu saja OK', 'nggak boleh', dan 'apapun jadi lah atau yang biasa di kenal di P3 dengan Doudemo ii'.

Aku benar-benar sangat dilemma sekali saat ini.

Jika aku pilih pilihan pertama, Kanji akan senang. Tapi Yosuke mungkin akan marah kepadaku. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, commu magician itu PENTING.

Jika aku pilih pilihan kedua, Kanji akan sedih. Dan bisa jadi Yosuke malah kasihan dan mengizinkan Kanji menginap. Yosuke itu, walaupun kadang kejam, tapi sebenarnya suka nggak tega. Aku tidak mau kelihatan jahat di depannya.

Jika aku pilih pilihan ketiga… ha! Nggak akan. Aku nggak mau jadi seperti pendahuluku, si emo berkepala biru yang dikutuk jadi batu oleh cewek-cewek (dan cowok-cowok) yang commu nya ke-reverse gara-gara sikapnya yang ga tegas dan selalu 'doudemo ii'.

(Minato: WOI! YA AMPUN, KUALAT LO NTAR NGATAIN LELUHUR LO! GW SUMPAHIN COMMU LO KE-REVERSE! BROKEN!)

Gimana nih… gimana nih…

Cih! Nggak ada jalan lain…

"Tentu saja boleh."

GYAAAA, I SAID IT!! SEKARANG COMMU MAGICIAN AKAN BENAR-BENAR KE-REVERSE!!

"Ya sudah, kalau dia bilang begitu. Tapi kamu tidurnya rada jauhan sana, Kanji!"

Eh? Yosuke...

"Usu! Senpai memang baik!"

Lalu Kanji sibuk menata kasur yang akan dia tempati malam ini sementara aku menatap Yosuke. Yosuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbisik, 'mau gimana lagi?'.

Yah sudahlah. Memang mau gimana lagi sih... Kulirik ke sebelahku. Kanji masih sibuk menata kasur (ya ampun tu anak…). Secepat kilat (lebay) aku menarik tangan Yosuke dan mengecup bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu benar-benar price less. Hmm.. kalau dibandingkan dengan iklan, mungkin seperti ini…

**Aiya Ramen, 800 Yen**

**Kaereru, 950 Yen**

**Ekspresi Yosuke saat ini, Price less**

Ahaha. Apa yang kulakukan, menyamakan situasi sekarang seperti iklan kredit card.

Kanji tampaknya tidak sadar. Atau pura-pura tidak sadar, mungkin.

Yang jelas, untuk saat ini aku tahu bahwa Magician commu Yosuke tidak akan ke-reverse dalam waktu dekat.

END

* * *

Wahaaaa... beda jauuuuh ama gamenya deh. Emang seharusnya begini! –dibunuh pembunuh bayaran Atlus-

Lanjut atau enggak yaaaa…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : OOC aaaallll the waaaaayyyy

Disclaimer : Persona milik Atlus...

* * *

**This is how it should be**

**Pt. 2**

**Persona Note**

* * *

"Nah! Kau pilih yang mana?"

Yosuke mengibaskan 2 benda tajam di tangannya. Katana dan Samurai. Souji ,sang Main Character yang akhirnya sudah bernama resmi, hanya menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan. Yosuke bingung.

"Apa bedanya sih, Katana dengan Samurai? Mereka sama-sama berat dan susah diayunkan, tahu. Repot ah."

"Lalu kamu maunya pakai apa? Jangan 'ini' ya! 'Ini' aku yang mau pakai!"

Souji melirik ke benda yang disebut Yosuke sebagai 'ini' itu.

Dua buah Obeng.

Dasar Yosuke montir.

Tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras. Bisa-bisa dia dihantam obeng oleh si mon-- uppsss, Yosuke.

"Aku sudah menemukan senjata yang tepat untukku, Yosuke. Tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga. Praktis dan mudah dibawa kemana-mana."

"Katana dan samurai yang kubawa ini juga praktis! Secara, ini barang dagangan JUNES gitu loh!"

Yosuke tampak tersinggung mendengar ucapan partner nya itu.

'_Ya, dan membuat kita ditangkap polisi berkali-kali. Kalau saja paman bukan polisi, kau sudah ada di penjara, tahu.'_

Tentu saja lagi-lagi Souji hanya bermonolog sendiri. Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Yosuke. Benar-benar. Menghadapi Nanako saja lebih mudah dari ini. Pantas saja shadow mu kekanakkan, Yosuke. Benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu.

"Kalau kamu memang sangat yakin akan senjata pilihanmu itu, coba tunjukkan padaku!"

Souji tersenyum tenang. Lalu dia merogoh saku dalam gakurannya, dan mengeluarkan…

Sebuah buku hitam.

Yosuke bengong.

"Ha, jangan remehkan kekuatan buku ini! Hanya dengan menulis nama seseorang di dalam buku ini, orang itu akan mati! Ini adalah senjata terampuh yang pernah ada! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Yosuke Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat Souji tertawa sinting a la kembarannya di anime Death Note itu. Sekarang dia yakin mereka pasti ada hubungan keluarga, secara reaksi mereka saat mendapatkan buku itu benar-benar sama. Alias berubah jadi gila.

"Aku juga bisa men-summon persona lewat buku ini, lho. Cukup teriakkan persona yang akan kau pakai. Tapi persona nya harus terdaftar di compendium dulu. Soalnya buku ini tersambung dengan catatan kontrak nya Igor di velvet room. Terus… eh? Lho? Kamu mau kemana, Yosuke? Aku belum menjelaskan kelebihan-kelebihan lain dari buku ini!"

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Yosuke :** Dasar Morokin sialan! Gw lagi enak-enak bengong di kelas malah dikasi pertanyaan! Mana ngomongnya nyelekit bener! Mati aja deh tuh guru! Huh! Eh?

-Melihat 'buku kematian' milik Souji tergeletak di meja-

-tengok kiri tengok kanan-

**Yosuke :** Coba gw tes kekuatan buku ini…

-tulis nama Morokin-

**Yosuke :** Penyebab kematian? Hang man aja lah… bodo amedh… maenan doang inih

-tulis penyebab kematian : digantung terbalik (pelancaran peredaran darah ke kepala)-

-tulis tanggal kematian : seminggu dari sekarang-

**Seminggu kemudian…**

**Chie :** Morokin! Morokin meninggal! Dia digantung terbalik!

**Souji :** Perasaan gw ga pernah nulis nama Morokin di 'buku kematian' gw deh… kok ada ya?

**Yosuke :** Aibou, bukunya dibakar aja ya? -merinding-

* * *

**A/N :** Fuih, nulis jam 12 malem… ga bisa tidur padahal ngantuk beraaaattt… kacaaawww…jayus ya? banget... hoahm, oyasumi...


End file.
